


Yes, Sir. No, Sir.

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Legend (2015)
Genre: M/M, Military Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted them to call him Colonel.</p><p>// Ficlet Collection</p><p>[The tags give you a glimpse of what's about to come in later chapters.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Sir. No, Sir.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a line from Whitechapel, Season 2, where is said that Ronnie Kray wanted other to call him Colonel. Although that's not really mentioned in the movie, it's part of the Kray's history and my mind does what it wants either way.

Darkness. Not perfect, complete darkness, just the absence of light, it's presence intense enough too feel it on tongue and taste it on skin.  
It was more like twilight, thick like the warm air, heavy of laughter and whispers.  
Ronnie took a sip of his drink and leaned back, letting his eyes wander over the crowd, bodies way to close to others, hands brushing over arms and shoulders as if only by accident.  
He could have everyone in this bar. Everyone he wanted. He wasn't bored enough to decide yet. No one caught his attention yet.  
He was about to order a new drink, when someone sat down next to him.  
Ronnie let his eyes wander over that guy. Young, dark blonde, with a pretty face.  
He could've shot him right know, just for fun.  
But there was a spark in his bright eyes that caught his interest.  
"You want a drink?", he asks.  
"Yes, please", he pauses, "sir."  
Ronnie smiles a thin smile.. "What do you want?"  
"The same as you, sir."


End file.
